Like Something Out of a Movie
by Dark Pikachu
Summary: Ranma and Nabiki try to to adlib their sexual tension.


Like Something Out of a Movie

by

Dark Pikachu

It had been like something out of a movie.

The evening had started off as usual, with Ranma and Nabiki meeting in her room to tutor for his economics class. There had been the usual looks between the two of them, the same looks they'd been sharing between each other for the last six weeks, since Ranma had caught himself staring at Nabiki in the dojo as she had done her daily stretching routines, and for the first time Ranma realized just how incredibly sexy Nabiki looked in skin-tight spandex, especially as she leaned forward while doing the splits to stretch her back, giving Ranma an excellent view of her ample cleavage.

For whatever reason, when Nabiki caught Ranma ogling her, she ignored her first instinct to make a smart remark or mention to her sister that her perverted fiancée was staring, but rather chose to lean back, allowing Ranma to get a good, long look at her smooth tummy and full breasts. The sharp intake of breath she heard confirmed her suspicions regarding Ranma's libido finally kicking into gear.

And so it had gone, like some sort of bad romantic comedy, with the two of them meeting three nights a week to go over Ranma's economics class homework, each of them stealing furtive glances at the other when they were sure they weren't looking, each of them blushing and diverting their gaze when they happened to look at the same time.

But tonight had been different. They'd caught each other staring at the exact same moment that their hands had brushed against each other, but rather than look the other way or pull their hands away, the two had just sat their, staring at each other, blushing furiously and letting their hands rest where they were. They sat that way for close to a minute, and probably would have kept staring at each other all night if Ranma hadn't finally screwed up his courage and grabbed Nabiki by the shoulders, kissing her as passionately as possible given his general inexperience with women.

They tumbled onto her bed, clawing and groping at each other as the kiss deepened, Nabiki running her tongue across his lips until he opened them to give her access. He moaned, actually moaned like some animal in heat as Nabiki had hitched her right leg across his waist and began to grind her hips into him.

He had her blouse off and her bra halfway undone when Nabiki finally pushed him away.

"Wait, wait. Oh God!" Nabiki shouted as she pushed him away, a look of horror on her face.

Ranma sighed, this was also like something out of a movie. Now Nabiki would panic and button her blouse, telling Ranma what a huge mistake their make-out session had been. Ranma would plead with her to give him a chance. She would refuse and shove him out the door. Akane would become suspicious and a huge fight would break out between the two of them, Nabiki would deny everything and further hurt Ranma's feelings. Ranma would have to do something really, really romantic to convince Nabiki to give him a serious chance. Then Akane would-

"I left the door unlocked," Nabiki said, interrupting Ranma's thoughts. He watched as she scampered towards the door and locked it, before turning back towards him, her eyes full of desire, looking incredibly sexy in her black lace bra and jeans.

"So...so you want this?" Ranma asked. This definitely wasn't like something out of a movie.

She nodded as she sauntered back towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "Yes, Ranma. I want this."

As she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, slowly lowering herself back onto him, sending chills down his spine as he felt her breasts rest on his chest, his mind began racing with thoughts of other scenes from movies. Of sisters betrayed and of families torn in half, of tearful apologies and reconciliations. But as Nabiki began kissing him again, Ranma decided that he should focus on the here and now for a change, and of the beautiful woman he was with. Life wasn't like the movies, he reminded himself, and he should just follow things as they went and let Fate write its own script for the two of them.


End file.
